The Breakfast club REDUX
by Animediva943
Summary: REWRITTEN! Naruto and a few other students get in detention for significantly different reasons. They reflect on the mischief they caused and wind up causing mischief together. Loosely based on the 1985 movie. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Rated K+

Disclaimer: as much as I want to I can't and don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

(A.N) I am now rewriting my first fan fiction. After reading it over and realizing that it was epic fail. I've decided to redo it. This is based on the 1985 movie "The breakfast club." Very loosely based might I add.

Key

**Bold: Strong expression, Transitions.**

_Italics: Thoughts_

* * *

The Breakfast Club

Chapter 1: Detention for Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru

11 Students are sitting in a detention room; all of them belonging to a particular clique in what appeared to be a normal high school. They all had a major role when it came to being in that school. You had Naruto Uzumaki, the class clown, Shikamaru Nara, the slacker, Ino and Ten-ten the cheerleaders, Rock Lee the jock and quite a few others. They didn't know each other but that changed on this day.

"This is your fault, you lazy bum!" The blond teen screamed. Shikamaru turned to the boy and snapped back as if Naruto was involved with them getting in detention somehow.

"I'm not the one who played that joke on the sub!" He retorted. Naruto couldn't believe that his classmate was trying to turn it all around on him. Sure he played practical jokes a lot but it wasn't his joke that got them in trouble, at least not that time.

"At least **I **didn't bad mouth him!" Naruto snapped back. They could remember being in detention like it was just that morning. Actually, it was Just that morning.

* * *

~Flashback- First period~

**Period 1: homeroom**

It started out just like a normal day in Konoha ninja academy; Shikamaru staring at the clouds, Naruto playing practical jokes on all of his teachers, Sakura was obsessing over a totally emo and possibly gay Uchiha boy. What school would be complete without a hardcore principal Tsunade and some…interesting teachers? Not this school that's for sure.

It was 1st period and already there's someone looking for trouble, and by trouble- detention!

"This is gonna be the sweetest joke ever, believe it!" Naruto was really excited about his latest practical joke and most likely to get him a year's detention if not on the other hand, didn't think so. She'd rather be swooning over that Sasuke. " Naruto you're a moron if you think this joke is gonna work," sakura stepped a little closer to him- " If anything, you'll get in trouble and don't think I'm taking the fall for you again! **You owe me from last time!" **Now sakura was naruto's friend; whenever the blond boy got in trouble for his pranks sometimes she claimed she was part of it. Not a lot but still. "Sakura, I know what I'm doing. This joke **is **gonna work. He falls for all my pranks."

"On purpose, Kakashi sensei's not stupid you know." They argued about this for about five minutes; just when things couldn't go more wrong- something goes horribly wrong.

"Attention students," announced a voice over the PTA machine " Kakashi sensei is absent today due to some bizarre food poisoning. So instead, guy sensei will be covering class you."

"_**aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhh! This ruins everything! If that bucket falls on this sub, I'm dead!!" **_Thought Naruto. He turns chibi and moves to his seat. Lord, if this poor boy only knew- this was not a teacher to prank- The minute he falls under that fish bucket it's all over.

"Ah man, why me? Damn, of all the crap that could go wrong- why this if this sub gets splashed I m so dead damn it all to hell!" these thoughts ran through Naruto's head the whole time. As if his plan couldn't fail more miserably, the new teacher walks in the door and the bucket begins to topple over. As he pushed the door opened he saw the teen getting running towards him. He was perplexed about what is going on until Naruto pushed him and he fell hard to the ground."**NOOOOOOOO!"** The bucket falls, not on the teacher, but on Naruto. The whole class just laughed; all but sakura who just bowed her head in shame. Now as he thought before he was dead: "Did YOU put this pail on the door." Guy asked.

"um…ah…no…" the blond replied."The one who comes to scene of the crime is the guiltiest." he just looked at their sensei shocked. I'm talking seeing a snake eat a dog shocked. After a few minutes of whispering and snickering, things calmed down. Then he pulls Naruto to the side for a few minutes.

" uh… sorry about earlier; I was out of line." Naruto apologized. For a moment the blond thought he was in the clear._ I guess this means I'm not in trouble._

"Don't think this means you're off the hook kid! I got my eye on you! Get back to class." This new sensei can read people's minds so it's impossible to plan a move without him knowing about it.

"class I, Might Guy will be your substitute teacher for the next week."

One boy with a short ponytail and a green jacket raised his hand and commented: " you're the sub!? You were 20 minutes late, you almost got pranked, you cursed out a kid and on top of all that, class ends in 5 minutes and you haven't taught us a thing. What a drag."

 "I will not be spoken to in such a tone!" Guy scolded the boy. If it was one thing that he absolutely hated, it was having a student bad mouth him. "You'll have plenty of time to back sass the principal in detention."

"Hey, You can't give him detention for saying what's on his mind!" Naruto said. "it is true."

"Oh ok then…**you go the principal too!"**

**"Hey!!" "you can't do that!!" **The boys shouted.**" oh well." **Guy sensei shrugged. It was over as quick as it began. Now they were all in detention. No doubt they would blame each other for their situation.

"Look what you did, now Shikamaru?!" Sakura said glaring at the other teen.

Just like that, he sent Sakura , Shikamaru, and Naruto to the principal's office to await their punishment; may the great Buddha have mercy on their poor souls.

* * *

~End flashback~

"You guys were both wrong to do what you did!" Sakura explained. She was always a problem solver despite her raging hormones. Whenever there was a problem and someone needed advice, It was just like the student body president to fix it. However, many of her classmates saw her as "" and were annoyed by how brilliant she was.

"I guess you're right." Naruto said.

"Maybe, but being here is still a drag." Shikamaru complained.

TBC

A.N: well there's the first chapter of my first fanfic. What do you guys think? Was it good? Was it bad? what can I do to make this story better? Chapter 2 rewrite will be up tomorrow. Review please, Constructive Criticism is gladly welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Breakfast club chapter 2: a not so good workout day

Hi there everyone, sorry about the long wait for my second chapter, well enjoy. I hope this chapter rewrite turns out better than the last one.

As said in chapter un, I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form.

**

* * *

**

Detention hall-3:08PM

It felt like the eleven students would be trapped in that wretched detention hall for all eternity due to some of their misdemeanors. Sure it appeared that things bad enough for Naruto and Shikamaru but couldn't be nearly as bad as what some of the others did. Starting with none other than the popular Kids, Ino ,Ten-ten and Neji. They were the most popular peole in the entire school and yet they ended up in detention for some reason, Everyone in there wanted to know what they were there for.

"What did you three do?" Kiba asked.

"That' s none of your business!" Ino exclaimed. Then she lay down on the desk waiting for their punishment to be over so she could go home.

The same went for everyone really but especially the ones who had reputations to uphold.

"I don't know exactly what these ladies did, but I can tell you why _I'm _here." Neji answered.

"It started when we were in the gymnasium earlier today."

Everyone gathered around to hear Neji's story. He always did have some interesting tales.

**~Flashback-2****nd**** and 3rd period: gym the locker room… 10:42 am~**

"Please?" Begged Ten-ten, the co-captain of the Konoha high cheerleading squad.

"For the ten zillionth time…NO!" Shouted Ino, the captain of the cheerleaders, Whatever her brunette friend was asking she seemed very serious about it.

"I'll give it right back I promise."

"Yeah, just like you promised to give me back my earrings, my ponytail holders and not to mention my dad's camera which YOU _**NEVER GAVE BACK!!"**_ These days it seemed like Ten- ten was always borrowing something from her blond friend. And every time she borrows something it ends up lost, broken or somewhere in her basement; either way nothing good comes out of her borrowing anything of anybody's.

"I know that I lost some of your stuff but please let me use your history book I need it next period." Ino thought to herself for a minute.

'_She doesn't seem to give up no matter how many times I say no.. but how do I know she wont lose it?...'_

"Cant you borrow from hinata or sakura?" The cheerleader suggested.

"Sakura's not in this class and Hinata is out sick… I guess I'll borrow from neji ." with that tenten ran off to find her _"Boyfriend"_ Neji Hyuga. Ino just stood there and sweat dropped. Then let out a sigh and left the locker room.

**Gymnasium-10:55 am**

Its fifteen minutes into P.E and the class is already having an intense workout. The next workout is… climbing a 50 foot rope and instead of ringing the bell, they have to carry it down. Guy sensei thinks this will "empower they're youthful spirits" or something like that. Most of the boys hated these workouts; rock lee on the other hand will do _anything_ to please guy sensei, a teacher that lee completely and utterly looks up to.

"Alright class who wants to volunteer to climb these ropes and bring down this bell?" not one person besides lee raised they're hand. Usually, when no one volunteers to do an exercise guy volunteers someone himself.

"No takers? No problem- Neji , you're up!" even though neji doesn't like rope climbing, he decides to step forward just because he's falling a little bit behind in the class. Neji is not much of a athlete- despite his stamina … he just doesn't like sports.

The race was on, and everyone was watching at the sound of guy's whistle, the two boys took of climbing and at first lee was in the lead, he was at least ten or twenty feet ahead of the Hyuga but soon Neji caught up to his bushy browed rival; when it came to carrying the bell down from the rope it was equal for the most part; however when it was getting down to the wire, someone made a huge slip-up, for a brief moment the lights cut off and suddenly a loud shattering noise broke the silent air. Everyone was in shock and not one person could see what was going on. Twenty minutes later the light get cut back on. And lee is on the ground in pain, his bell crushing his back. As for neji, he was safely on the ground but his bell was broken. Things were just waiting to get ugly.

"The bell.." guy stuttered. "y- you b-broke the bell… just for that yoou get … A MONTHS WORTH OF DETENTION!! TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE THIS INSTANT!! "

"But it was an accident, I couldn't see anything the lights were off."

"Alright, calm down, son. I understand." _'There's no way that the power could go out like that.. we have a prankster among us_ .'

* * *

~end flashback~

"NO way!" Naruto shouted. "You mean someone cut the power and made you drop that bell?!"

Sakura started to get irritated by her friends cluelessness. She knew he was dense but never imagined him being _this _absent minded.

"Were you listening to _anything_ he said?" She asked.

"Lay off of him Sakura!" Kiba said. Then he turned to the Hyuga. "So did you ever find out who it was?"

Neji thought intensely about what happened earlier that day. Then he remembered when he saw Lee leaving the room.

"I didn't but Lee might have."

(A/n) I hope you all like this second chapter- I know some of you are wondering why I ended it there. Well I just wanted to build up the suspense for the next chapter.

Before any of you get confused, Guy _is _the gym coach, but had to fill in for Naruto's class. I'm not sure if Japanese school have double periods but in this case I think they do sometimes. See you later everyone, Honest reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

here is chapter 3 of my rewrite of the breakfast club. enjoy.

Disclaimer: Must I say this every chapter…alright. I don't own naruto and I never will! if I give Masashi kishimoto cheerio's he'll give me naruto.

Reminders:

Italics-thoughts

Capital emotions

Boldemphasis/ transition

_Last chapter…_

* * *

"The bell.." guy stuttered. "y- You b-broke the bell… just for that yoou get … A MONTHS WORTH OF DETENTION!! TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE THIS INSTANT!!"

"But it was an accident, I couldn't see anything the lights were off."

"alright calm down I understand." _'there's no way that the power could go out like that.. we have a prankster among us_ ._ end preview_

Detention hall-3:12P.M

* * *

Everyone was in the detention hall awaiting Rock lees story. It appeared that everyone was telling their stories as to how they got to detention. Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru were in for bad-mouthing the sub; Neji was there because he broke the bell in the Gym. But why lee was in detention was a complete mystery.

"Come on, Bushy-brow, tell us!" Naruto demanded.

"Calm down, knuckle head." Another student answered. Then after that, lee began his side of the story. And boy was it interesting.

~Flashback ~

* * *

Gymnasium-11:01 am

After the bell incident, class was over but all of the kids had to stay behind to find out who purposely cut of the lights and made Neji break the bell.

"Until we find out who or what knocked out the power, NO ONE leaves this gym. Understood?" Guy was pacing around the room looking around like a hawk searching for its prey. He took attendance to find out that someone was missing from the class. A certain student who everyone thought was a weirdo and to be honest, kind of is. Someone who is actually new here- this new kid was a lot more trouble than he was worth. In fact, he was one of the most famous class clowns in the entire school. However, not too many people knew who he was or how he operates. This new person was so mysterious that only a small number of people knew what his name was. That is how mysterious he is.

Ino began to look around and she, too noticed someone missing from the group.

"Hey, has anyone seen that new kid?"

"I know right," Ten-ten answered. "He was here about half an hour ago. I think he left a little before the rope climbing race."

Not only were the other students wondering where he was, there was also a lot of gossip- many of them began to get very suspicious. Its unbelievable how a person can be so secretive but so well known at the same time.

"this_ is awkward.." _Lee thought to himself for a bit.

"_The power can't just go out then come back in its own. Someone must be behind the scenes."_

As he thought about someone being "behind the scenes" Lee felt a disturbance in his bladder. So he went to go water some trees or tinkle. As Lee walked through the hallway, which had no light, he started to feel as if he was being watched. Who could have been watching him? Why would they watch him? But instead of turning back, he sped up until he finally reached the bathroom. Ever since the power suddenly went out, the school just doesn't seem so safe anymore. Even the bathrooms are suspected to be haunted. In fact, everyone in the entire school thinks the building Is haunted. Once Lee finished using the bathroom, he went to find principal Tsunade instead of going back to class. Little did he know that that was a decision he would soon regret. On his way downstairs, he was being watched again and again and more often than on his way to the bathroom. Then appeared a mysterious figure appeared hanging upside down on the ceiling.

Lee looked up at the figure and then just walked away the figure slowly crept after him and then he ran. Rock lee ran as fast as he could to the principal's office but when he got there, the door was locked! He knocked on the door as hard as he could but there was no answer. Then the mysterious figure jumped off the ceiling and on to the floor, he was standing at least 6 feet away from Lee! Then, all of a sudden, a huge pile of sand covered lee's feet. The figure turned on the lights and it turns out he was holding a bucket of sand. This kid had bright green hair, lavender glasses he was extremely short and he wore a T-shirt that says "BEST COMEDIAN EVER" lee looked over and re-acted out of shock.

"AHA YOU FELL FOR IT! HA HA HA HA ! I GOT YOU GOOD BUSHY BROW!!" The green haired boy shouted. This made lee go from being shocked to being furious. "Tatsuki…what the hell?"

"What's going on here?" A woman's voice shouted. The boys turned around to see that it was none other than their principal, Tsunade.

"We are so screwed." They said simultaneously.

* * *

End flashback.

"It's always the quiet ones isn't it?" Kiba asked. Everyone was in shock to find out that the person who pulled that prank was indeed the new kid. All eleven students nodded in agreement. Tatsuki however wasn't to pleased about their attitude.

"Hey, can't you guys take a joke?!" he yelled.

"Your joke got me in detention!" Lee shouted. Everyone was silent as the guys continued to argue.

TBC…

A/n: well there was my chapter 3 rewrite. Tatsuki if you don't know is an OC but he is a minor character. He won't show up very much. Chapter 4 should be up in a bit, see you later.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there everyone here is chapter 4 of the breakfast club Redux. Enjoy.

I don't own Naruto or the breakfast club

* * *

Chapter 4

Showdown in the girl's room

After hearing the shocking way that a track star like Rock lee was put in detention by a prankster, the gang was continuing they're crazy stories about how each person got into the dreaded detention hall, it was known how big of trouble makers that these teens were but everyone knew just how much of trouble makers that some of the girls were, especially Ino and Ten-ten. For the captain and Co-captain of the cheerleading squads, they were almost always causing trouble or most likely getting in it. Either way, they were walking chaos.

Everyone was curious to know what the devilish duo had done to get into trouble this time. But they didn't want to talk about it, not now and hopefully not ever.

"So what did you guys do to end up here again?" Shikamaru asked. "I mean, I know that this is home to you ladies and all."

But something was different about how these two came into detention, not only were they part of the reason that they were in detention but how the circumstances that got them there were completely unfair. And it wasn't they're fault this time. But what exactly happed was a story that only they could tell. Everyone wanted to hear about what kind of trouble these cheerleaders caused this time. Or whether or not they caused any at all.

"It's none of your business what happened!" Ten-ten said defensively. Sure she and Ino were in trouble a lot but this time it was different, they were the victims. But even if she didn't want to tell, she knew Ino would and she also was wise to the fact that stopping her would be futile.

"Well, it all started when we were talking in the girl's bathroom." Ino began and then she and Ten-ten began to tell they're interesting story of how some gossip in the girl's room got them into detention. Everyone gathered around to hear this one.

* * *

~Flashback – the girl's bathroom. 12:01 P.M~

Ino, Ten-ten and many other girls were on the corners of the bathroom gossiping about things that weren't really important to most of human kind but it seemed important to a world known as "girl world." In girl world, news was everywhere, even if most of the news was pure gossip that was spread all over the newsroom of High school which was… the girl's bathroom. Ino and ten-ten were discussing the events to come which included the upcoming dance that would be up in a few months and who to go with.

The best part of they're gossiping was that it was innocent and didn't really hurt anyone. At least not so much physically, but it definitely hurt some of the girls emotionally. One of them in particular was Tayuya, a girl that didn't exactly get along with those two; especially since being kicked off of the cheerleading squad. Although the girls never gossiped about her, a rumor was spread all over the girl's room that they did. The difference between their gossip and the others is that with Ino and Ten-ten, it was pure fun. With the girls who started that rumor, that was driven by revenge.

While the girls chatted away about literally nothing, the red haired senior approached them with fuming rage. Almost as if she was ready to fight. Ino and Ten-Ten were curious to know why she was so angry and what sparked that anger, and towards them for some odd reason.

"Can we help you, Tayuya?" Ten-ten asked. She and Ino were completely oblivious to the rumors being spread about them and the senior. But they would learn of that very soon.

"I want to know what you skanks were saying about me!" she spat, blunt and to the point. Then the two teens looked at each other, confused as confused can be. They barely even spoke to Tayuya let alone about her. So why would they spread any rumors about her.

"Umm…we don't know what you're talking about." Ino said. Then the older teen girl and a few other girls around her who appeared to be her friends cornered them to get "The truth" out of them, unaware that they really were telling the truth.

"I know what you said the other day about me! You know, about me sleeping with everyone on the track team." She retorted. Ino and Ten-ten's eyes widened at the discovery of the rumor; as did every other young female in that bathroom. Then, the two cheerleaders knew that it was time for them to defend themselves.

"We didn't spread any rumors about you!" Ten-ten said defensively. Despite sounding very sincere about what she said, the girls moved in closer to them. It appeared that they really would have to fight their way out of the situation and risk getting detention for the Umpteenth time in fate knew how long.

"We didn't say anything about you or the track team now GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" The blond said. Ino was calm for a moment, but when she realized they were about to fight her and Ten-ten she finally snapped and shoved Tayuya as far away from her as she could. When the red haired girl recovered from the blow, she charged at Ino and began to wrestle her to the ground. Oh how the hair and Nails came to flying when these two hotheads began to brawl.

Ten-ten jumped into the fight to help her friend only to be pulled by the hair by one of Tayuya's friends. The fight continued with loads of hair pulling and cat like scratching until the principal saw the girls in an all out warfare. As soon as they saw Tsunade, it was all over.

~end flashback~

* * *

"And that's exactly how it happened." Ino said finally finished with her story. Everyone was shocked to find out that for once, they got into a fight and ended up being the victims.

"I knew your gossip was gonna eventually catch up to you, Ino, I knew it." Shikamaru remarked rudely. Even though she never talked about anyone in particular to hurt them, he was half right.

"I didn't say anything about that girl!" Ino shouted defensively. Then she lunged at the boy only to be held back by her friends. With being restrained she said this.

"Shikamaru when we get out of here I'm coming after you!"

End chapter 4.

Wow, what a chapter huh everyone. Anyway chapter 5 should be up in a bit. Review and see you soon.


End file.
